Bloons Golden Defense
Bloons Golden Defense is the seventh Bloons TD Game. It will feature many new towers, bloons, and bosses. If you have fan ideas for BGD, you can add them but ask me on my message wall first. New Gameplay Mechanics * A story mode with 3D cutscenes! * The all powerful 5/5/5 upgrades! * Each tower can have 9 upgrades, which means 3/3/3, 4/3/2, and 2/5/2 towers. * Heroes can be level 25. New Bloons All previous bloons appear too. Good Bloons Instead of spawning naturally, the player can purchase good bloons to be the sent to the track. New Bloon Properties All previous properties return, including the ones from BATTD (Ghost and Camo). ALL bloons can have ANY property, so this means Regen BFBs and Fortified Zebra bloons. New and returning Towers Note: All previous tower return, but I'm just putting the ones that have had their upgrades changed here. Achievements Main page: Bloons Golden Defense/Achievements Road Items These are towers that have no in game upgrades and are placed on the track. Road Item Upgrades Road Items don't have in game upgrades, but in the menu you can upgrade them. These upgrades cost Monkey Monkey (MM). Side Effects: '''Bloons that go through Portals are slowed by 50%. Cost: 100MM '''Side Effects 2: '''Bloons that go through Portals take 1 damage. Requires Side Effects. Cost: 250MM '''Corrosive Glue: '''Bloons that are glued take 1 DPS. Cost: 100MM '''MOAB Glue: '''MOAB class bloons can be glued! Cost: 200MM '''More Glue: '''Track Glue can slow and damage up to 20 bloons! Cost: 150MM '''Bigger Piles: '''Each pile of road spikes has 15 spikes. Cost: 250MM '''White Hot Spikes: '''Spikes can pop lead bloons and other bloons immune to sharp things. Cost: 200MM '''MOAB SHREDR Spikes: '''Spikes do 3 damage to normal bloons and 5 times as much to MOAB class bloons! Cost: 500MM '''Pineapple Seeds: '''When pineapples explode, they shoot out 6 tiny pineapple seeds (This is pretty much Frag Bombs for pineapples). Cost: 300MM '''Grilled Pineapples: '''Pineapples instantly explode upon placement. Cost: 600MM Powers All Powers return, however Road Spikes and Glue Trap have been made into road items. Heroes Returning * Quincy the Archer * Gwendolin the Pyromaniac * Striker Jones the Military Commander * Obyn Greenfoot the Forest Guardian * Captian Churchill the Tank Driver * Benjamin the Hacker Monkey * Pat Fusty the Massive Monkey * Ezili the Necromancer New * Mercury the Musician * Infintrius the Wizard Lord * Ryan the Shapeshifter Track Modifiers Whenever you play a track, you can give it 1 modifier. They effect the gameplay, and give it a new look. * Omega Bloons: All bloons have 2x health. The track has a blue omega sign in the middle. * Wasteland: All bloons move 2x as fast and have a 10% chance to come back to life when popped. The track looks like a wasteland: water is replaced by toxic waste, all plants are turned into dry bushes, ect. * Hot: All bloons that are warm (red, orange, yellow) have 2x speed and health. Track looks hot with fire. * Cold: All bloons that are cool (green, blue, purple) have 2x speed and health. Track looks cold with snow. * Regen Pool: Map has a golden circle somewhere on the track. Bloons that go through it gain +1 layer and become regen. Expansion Packs Bloons Golden Defense has expansion packs to get more in the game. You get 500MM with every expansion pack. Wasteland Expansion: Unlocks Wasteland Track Modifier, Zombie Bloon, Vekalich Z, and Hazmat Monkey. Japan Expansion: Unlocks Kamikaze Monkey, Samurai Monkey, and G.A.R.G.A.R.O.S. Special Mission Pack: Unlocks 10 new special missions. More Information Here. New Tracks Main Page: Bloons Golden Defense/Tracks Track Modes All modes from before return, however there are some new modes and submodes. Impoppable is also its own mode now and gives you a diamond medal for completing it. Submodes '''Camos Only: All bloons are camo. This includes bosses. (For all modes) 'Regens Only: '''All bloons are regen. This includes bosses. (For all modes) '''Double Health Bloons: ' All bloons are fortified. This includes bosses. (For all modes) 'Insta-Kill Towers: '''All towers have 1 HP and lose all their immunities. This excludes fifth tier towers, which have 100 HP and get their immunities back. (Hard and impoppable only) Modes '''Boss Rush: '''This is a mode where there is a boss every round, starting with the weakest ones. You get 1 life and $500,000. Completing this mode gets you a platinum medal. '''Random Mode: '''In this mode, every round is random. You start with a random amount of cash and lives. Towers and upgrades cost the same amount though. Also, if your game is really unfair there is a button at the top that says "Reroll". This button resets the game. However, you can only use Reroll 5 times to make the game more than just "click the button 100 times and hope to get a load of cash". Completing this mode gets you a redstone medal. Monkey Knowledge Monkey Knowledge returns from BTD6. There have been many additions; you can find them here. Story Mode In story mode, you play through 7 worlds (and 1 bonus). The first worlds have 3 or 4 levels each, but later ones have 12. Each level is like special mission, so story mode is like playing a bunch of special missions with cutscenes in between them. * World 1: Monkey City (and the tutorial) * World 2: Toxic Jungle * World 3: Stone Hills * World 4: Inferno Volcano * World 5: Electric Caves * World 6: Space * Word 7: BloonariusLand * Bonus World: Dimensional Portal Other Games Bloons Golden Defense has some some sequels and spin-offs. '''BGD2: From Bad to Worse '(Sequel) 'BGD3: A Bloonwork Orange '(Sequel) 'BGD: 0RIGINS '(Spin-off that shows the origins of the bloons and how the monkeys and bloons became enemies) 'Bloons Omega: '(Spin-off that is a FPS) Trivia * The name of Mercury used to be Taylor Morrow. ** The new name was suggested by Thermoxin as a reference to the late Freddie Mercury. * Bloons Golden Defense is the first BTD game to have no numbers in the title (spin-offs don't count, only the main games). However, I considered calling this game BTD7: The Golden War. * Some of the achievements are references. **"Faster than the speed of sound" is a reference to sonic. **"My world's on fire" is a reference to the song All Star by Smash Mouth. **"TOO MANY NINJAS, SO..." is a reference to something I once said on the "Count to 50 before Someone says Dart Monkey". **"It'll be back" is a reference to both how boomerangs come back when thrown and Terminator. Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Public Edit Pages